Dying Will Flames of the Starry Sky
The Dying Will Flames of the Starry Sky '''are a set of Dying Will Flames said to rival the Dying Will Flames of the Sky and Earth. They are charaterized based on the different stars and constellations in the night sky. They are the signature flames of the Biscia Famiglia. The Seven Flames of the Starry Sky Starry Sky Flames (Cielo Stellato) '''Known Users: '''Biscia Bosses, Fante Biscia '''Description: '''While powerful flames in their own right, the Starry Sky Flames have the property of 'boosting', allowing both themselves and their user to become stronger the more damage they receive in battle. Because of this, long battles are advantageous to users of the Starry Sky Flames, as they can increase their strength in order to turn the tide into their favor the longer the battle goes on. Some former Bisica bosses have even been known to allow themselves to take damage in the middle of battle until they gained enough power to defeat whomever they were fighting at that particular moment. However, Starry Sky Flames are not without their own weakness, as while they increase the power of the user the more the both of them take damage, the user still receives the damage when it is delivered, meaning that they can still be defeated if their opponent manages to take them out before they manage to surpass them in strength. In addition, while crippling moves will increase the strength of the flames by an incredible amount, the user suffers an immense amount of damage from them and can be completely crippled before they can stand up and return the damage twice over thanks to the enhancing powers of the Starry Sky Flames. While this has not been confirmed, it is often believed that the amount of strength that is added to the user and flame is the same amount of damage that is afflicted, though this remains completely unknown. They have also been described as something of a combination of the various other Starry Sky Flames, as it possesses the ability to open any of the Bisica Box Weapons and utilize the weapons that others with different flames of the same family, though this is a trait that almost all 'head' flames utilize. '''Appearance: '''True to their name, the Starry Sky Flames appear as a massive expanse of the night sky, filled with a variety of stars providing an incredible amount of illumination. They have been described as oddly beautiful, giving off an aura of mystery and coldness, a bit unfathomable, as if they are things that can not be fully understood to any real extent by mankid, similar to the actual feeling of the night sky when one looks out on it during the middle of the night (past midnight when it is preferable). The stars themselves seem to slightly flicker in the same way as actual stars do in the nighttime sky. They form an odd contrast, standing out especially when they are used as a day (though they can also provide an odd sort of cover when the user is fighting during the night), as if someone has transplanted some of the night sky into the ground in order to battle. The light from the 'stars' seems to slightly outshine the darkness, making the flames more bright than truly dark. When the Guardians and Boss collectively utilize Grande Planetario, the stars became all of the various stars represented by the other Flames in the family, alternating slightly between each other due the sheer volume of stars that occur along the expanse of the flames, a symbol of the combined power that these new flames wield. Betelgeuse Flames (Betelgeuse) '''Known Users: '''Betelgeuse Guardians '''Description: Appearance: Vega Flames (Vega) Known Users: '''Vega Guardians, Elena Ozerova '''Description: '''The Vega Flames hold the property of 'crystalization', allowing the flames to freely transform into almost any form of crystal that the user can imagine. When the flames are first released and prepared for combat, they can be used to strike as well, though with much less force than when they have fully activated. When they have done this, the area around the user's ring is surrounded with a small outcropping of crystal (a small amount when the user is using them to attack or for another function. The flames themselves appear to be made completely out of crystal, and can be almost any kind of crystal, from the likes of ice (in appearance, the 'ice' often functions in a manner similar to diamond), calcite, quarts, and all other kinds of crystals, ranging from any possible color and overall compasition. Elena's form of the Vega Flame appears to be a mixture of the 'ice' variant (the most common of the flame variants that she actually uses over the course of the series), though she has been shown to use some of the other variants depending on the occasion. Because of the amount of crystal options out there, the Vega Flames are considered potentially the most versatile of all of the Dying Will Flames of the Starry Sky, and they are notable because of this. Because of this property, the user can also generate a large amount of weaponry and structures from this flame, with Elena mostly using it for bullets in her Dying Will Flame-conducting pistol, Colpo Ghiaccio. In addition, when in their base state, these flames have the ability to transform or coat the things around them with a layer of crystal, allowing for more Vega Flames to be sprouted from these locations, offering a variety of further strategic options for the user of the flame. '''Appearance: '''As mentioned above, the Vega Flames don't have much of a consistent appearance, as it seems to vary between the different users and even those who only utilize this flame have been shown to create a variety of the variants for themselves. When they are first summoned, before crystalizing, they appear as almost flowing lightning, though of a color similar or exactly of the crystal that they are going to create, whipping through the air and coating anything nearby in order to crystalize it, if the user desires to utilize this function. If or if not, the flames will center around the Ring and create a layer of protective crystal around the Ring, allowing it to protect it from any further damage and often adding a sort of symbol as towards the flame itself, acting as a conduit for the flame to enter objects and generate various items (such as the crystal entering Colpo Ghiaccio in order to create the specialized bullets, though these bullets are often crystal shells filled with the raw Vega Flame itself). When the Boss and Guardians are utilizing Grande Planetario, the crystal remains around the ring only, and now glows with a brilliant and beautiful purple/lavender or cool ice blue light. Sirius Flames (Sirius) '''Known Users: '''Sirius Guardians '''Description: Appearance: Arcturus Flames (Arcturus) Known Users: 'Arcturus Guardians '''Description: ' 'Appearance: ' Pollux Flames (Polluce) '''Known Users: '''Pollux Guardians, Lilja and Katla '''Description: Appearance: Regulus Flames (Regulus) Known Users: 'Regulus Guardians '''Description: ' '''Appearance: Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Dying Will Flames Category:Biscia Famiglia